<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head Auror Malfoy by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426777">Head Auror Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko'>b_liss_ko</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform</a></p><p>  <b>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.</b></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head Auror Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/21/oFSBITro_o.jpg">Открыть в полном размере (3447 х 3876рх)</a>
  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed"></dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<br/>

<p>
При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.<br/>
<br/>
</p>

<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379218"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446595"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446505"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446538"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379524"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427524"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427617"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427440"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427488"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427104"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426681"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426777"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426837"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426975"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426564"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426525"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426438"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426165"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426204"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426096"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379821"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379785"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381717"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381873"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381744"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381537"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381468"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381420"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379878"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379860"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379749"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379464"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379497"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379425"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379317"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379371"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379269"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379182"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363042"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362913"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362808"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362391"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362625"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362277"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361353"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357417"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357288"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357369"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357465"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357522"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357243"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356862"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356970"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356724"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356568"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356568"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466635"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466650"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466587"></a>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466695"></a>
</p>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform</a></p><p>  <b>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.</b></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564">[Speedpaint] Head Auror Draco Malfoy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko">b_liss_ko</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020">fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>